Sasha Kerbel Bio
'Sasha Kerbel ' (born March 16, 1985) is an American Actress. She was born in Moscow, Russia, to Lev Kerbel (1917-2003), the most famous sculptor of the USSR, and Maria Kerbel (1953-1995). She was raised with her sisters, Katya Kerbel, now an artist; and Julia Kerbel, an artist and designer. Sasha is a professionally trained actress (graduated from Institute of the Russian Theatre with honors); she's also graduated from the Moscow State Academy of Fine Arts, and has another degree in journalism. From her early years Sasha knew what she wanted, and it was to become a professional actress. Her entertaining talent was obvious to everyone around, - she's always been especially good in making people laugh. So there were no doubts about her future. When she was about 11, her sister Katya organized a theater at their school. Their performances and concerts were a great success. Katya preferred to direct, while Sasha played the lead roles in their performances. So, it all started very right for young Sasha as an actress, but... Sasha's unquenchable curiosity has taken her to different areas: at the age of 14, along with Katya, she formed a rock band (unfortunately or otherwise, but the band's existence was very short: in two months the sisters decided that it was not what they really wanted to dedicate themselves to). Then, at the age of 15, Sasha tried herself as a reporter for one of the major youth newspapers in Moscow, "Moskovskiy Komsomolets". Her gift for journalism quickly led her to TV News on the established National Channel 3. At the age of 17, she was already called one of the best young TV reporters of Russia. Sasha still had been dreaming of acting career, but just didn't have any time for it anymore, being an extremely busy TV news reporter, and trying to study in college at the same time. It was a turbulent time back then in Russia, and Sasha, who, by that time, had just turned 19, had several quite dangerous experiences, while covering serious topics, so her bosses, considering Sasha's young age, moved her to more ordinary and safe assignments, which she eventually grew bored of. So, on one of her rarest days off, she auditioned for the most popular Moscow's music FM-station at the time, radio "Maximum",and on that same day got a job there. Over a short period of time, Sasha has become a DJ and a host of her own show. And soon after she ended up hosting MTV special daily radio news, the Morning Show, Friday night show and Sunday night show. She would often be invited to co-host shows on other radio-stations, such as BBC, for example. Sasha had become a star. At some point she was invited to MTV Russia to be its' evening VJ, but had to reject the offer, due to the contract conflict. However, soon she's gotten her own music show on Channel 31, which broadcast, through satellite, to more than 200 countries. Since the age of 17 Sasha has also been working as a voice over for many commercials and all kinds of audio and video productions, including narrating for Discovery Channel programs in Russian, among many other. Sasha's radio and TV career had been developing so quickly (she hosted her own shows on three different radio stations by 2007), that she wouldn't have any time for anything else. But her dream of being an actress never left her, and one day Sasha realized that she cannot ignore this dream any longer. She quit her radio and TV career overnight, and completely devoted herself to her dream - the acting. Like with all the other things in her life, Sasha began with an impressive start: she auditioned and was accepted into one of Moscow's colleges of performing arts, and got a contract with one of the famous Moscow theaters, "U Nikitskikh vorot". She graduated in 2011 with honors. In the same year, Devyatoe oblako ("Cloud Nine"), a short by Korean director Youngrelee Kim, where Sasha starred in a lead female role, won the "Best Short" award at the International Film Festival "The Bridge" (Canada/Serbia). Sasha continued to play at the theater, also developing a successful movie and TV career in Russia. In 2013, she was noticed by the American director Timothy Hines and was offered the role of Miss Grupe in 10 Days in a Madhouse, an historical drama about a real life experience of Nellie Bly, a legendary investigative reporter of the 19th century. When the film was released in 2015, Sasha was offered to stay and continue her acting career in the US. Sasha Kerbel now lives in Los Angeles, CA. She is married and has a son. Filmography Film Television References